The development of information processing techniques makes flat display devices, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, active matrix organic light emission diode (AMOLED) devices, plasma display panels (PDPs) and so on, to be widely distributed.
Moreover, touch screens suitable to directly input signals into the screens of the flat display devices are being widely used.
The touch screens can be disposed on the flat display devices. Alternatively, elements suitable for inputting signals generated by touching a screen can be included into the display devices.